Infinities: The Phantom Menace
by WillStarr
Summary: One little change in the tapestry of time can change the whole fabric. One turn instead of another can change who lives and who dies. One different word could inspire a thousand year war or a thousand year peace. Just one thing, one minute in time, one.
1. Visionaries

Star Wars Infinities

Episode One

One little change in the tapestry of time can change the whole fabric. One turn instead of another can change who lives and who dies. One different word could inspire a thousand year war or a thousand year peace. Just one thing, one minute in time, one.

The battle between the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin, his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Sith Darth Maul had continued down the catwalk of the reactor core, the fight fierce. Both Jedi looked to be a match for the Sith, but the Sith seemed to have a plan. It was as if Maul had been luring the two into a smaller and smaller area. Qui-Gon had noticed, and was being incredibly wary of this. Somehow, the Sith knew of the fault in his Lightsabrerstyle, that closed quarters rendered it ineffective. Qui-Gon, as well as his Padawan, needed a large space in order for their style, the Ataru, to work.

The realization hit Qui-Gon suddenly. His Padawan was trapped behind him in another one of the chambers created by the laser walls. He would not be able to fight the well trained Sith alone, let alone in such a tightly spaced arena as the reactor core. But what could be done? It did not seem as if he could time the walls so his Padawan could fight with him. He would be alone in his fight. He would die.

Qui-Gon gripped his lightsaber tighter as he heard the hum of the laser walls turn off. The Sith smiled with a gleam in his eye as the Jedi Master rushed out of the encove and donned a defensive stance. The fight began.

Obi-Wan watched helplessly as the fight continued without him. His master, though strong, was old and weary. Even though he wished and hoped his master would stay alive until the shields went down once more, he knew that it was very unlikely. Already, the fight was in Darth Maul's favor, and Obi-Wan held his breath as the Sith slammed his lightsaber into Qui-Gon's. The old man appeared to faulter and the Sith plunged his blade towards the Jedi's midsection. Obi-Wan screamed.

The blade had stopped. A look of intense shock had spread across the face of not just the Sith who still pressed foreward, but also the Padawan, still trapped behind the laser field. Qui-Gon had regained his senses in that brief moment and had twisted his saber downward. Somehow, someway, against all logic, his blade had caught the Sith's. His own blade, however, was slowly burning it's way through his robes.

The laser field went down with a low hum and Obi-Wan rushed out. Sensing him, the Sith turned and blocked the powerful blow. A look of pain suddenly swept the red and black face. Looking down while still holding the Padawan's saber at bay, he looked down. A glowing blade stuck out of his torso for a moment and then left the way it came. The Sith Lord fell to his knees.

"This," Darth Maul said, his life leaving him, "This is… Impossible…"

-----------------------

**Okay. There it is. I don't know exactly how good it is, so review, kay? If you like it, let me know. I've written a little more, but I'm pensive to add more until I get a little feedback. Anyway, you kinda get what the change is. Qui-Gon survives the fight in the reactor and succeeds in defeating Darth Maul. Yes, I'm pretty sure the scenario has been done before, but I plan on going further. Like delving into how Qui-Gon would have trained Anakin, whether or not Anakin would still have turned to the Dark Side, if he still would have fallen in love with Padme and so on. Even further, I have a complete set of notes that I came up with (with a little help from my friend Zack) on how the rest of the movies would be affected by that one tiny change. Would the clones still be discovered? Would Palpatine still successfully betray the Jedi? Could there still be a Darth Vader or a Luke Skywalker? What about Han and Chewie? I'd go into all of that eventually. Trust me. I have the entire story in my noggin, from the period of time between Episode one and two to shortly after Episode six. I just need a little support and love from readers, that's all. So comment and be a help to me. **


	2. Teacher

Star Wars Infinities

Episode One

The two Jedi watched as the Sith's lifeless body crumbled upon itself, it's own weight causing it to fall off the edge of the reactor. Shortly after this, Qui-Gon fell to his hands and knees, his saber clattering down next to him.

"Master!" Obi-Wan cried, getting down to his elder's aid, "Master, are you alright? Let me see the burn."

Sitting up, it became clear that Qui-Gon had a smile on his face, "It is alright, Obi-Wan. All I am is a little winded, that's all. This burn," He said, opening the scorched part of his robe to reveal a deep burn wound, "Is nothing. I've suffered worse while sparring with other Jedi Knights. Now, Obi-Wan, we must get back to the surface. Although I sense that we will not be needed above, our presence will be appreciated."

With this, Obi-Wan helped his master to his feet. After making certain his master truly was alright, his face lit up, "Master Qui-Gon, how in the universe did you manage to block that? It looked as if it would have been impossible!"

Another smile crossed Qui-Gon's face, "Truly, I myself don't quite understand how I managed to block that strike. I must assume that the force was with me much more than it usually is, young Padawan. Much, much more."

The two laughed and proceeded to walk out of the reactor core. Qui-Gon noticed his Padawan reach out his hand quickly. Darth Maul's double-lightsaber flew to his outstretched hand and it quickly disappeared into the Padawan's robes. The old Jedi Knight decided to let this pass. After all, he saw no wrong in allowing the child to have a token to remember his first fight with a Sith.

Yes, that was something he was going to need to tell the Jedi Council. The Sith had resurfaced. Where there is one Sith, there is bound to be another. Darth Maul had been young. He had to have a master somewhere. But where?

Up on the surface, a truly interesting sight greeted the two Jedi. Hundreds of Gungans appeared to be dancing around lifeless droids. Out of curiosity, Qui-Gon turned his head skywards. Truly enough, the remains of a large explosion still hung in the atmosphere. Someone, and he had a very good idea who, had managed to destroy the station, rendering the droids without power and orders.

Later, a grand ceremony was held at the palace of Naboo. Queen Amidala was at the center of the stage; the other heroes of the war surrounded her. Anakin stood close to her, while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood next to him. Jar-Jar and R2D2 stood at the far end, Jar-Jar deeming it necessary to jump up and down, cheering. As the parade of Gungans marched by performing their ancient song of celebration, Qui-Gon put his hand upon Anakin's head, ruffling his hair. The young child would become his Padawan as Obi-Wan was. True, the Child was older than most Jedi are when they start training. It was also true that the child had strong emotions. Qui-Gon did not see either of this as a problem, merely slight speed bumps that would be tackled easily with time. He would see to that. Anakin would not be another Xanatos. The Jedi Master would see to that.

Shortly after the ceremony, Qui-Gon contacted the Jedi Council announcing that despite their orders, he would be training Anakin. Begrudgingly, they gave him their permission. Feeling confidant, the Jedi Master started training with Anakin immediately, giving him a small crash course in the basics of the Force. By the time they had arrived back at Coruscant, Anakin was skilled enough to be put in a class with younglings around his own age.

After a few weeks of training, Anakin came to Qui-Gon. Despite the slight look of shame and fear on the youngling's face, Qui-Gon was quick to notice that the gaunt, underfed look Anakin had on Tatooine had disappeared. In its place was that of a well fed child, something Qui-Gon felt happy about.

"Master," Anakin started, his voice quivering, "Master, I wish to speak to you."

"Well, Anakin, you know that I am here for you to speak to. What troubles you, young Padawan?"

"Master, I," The child paused again, pawing the ground with his feet, "I know that, as a Jedi-in-training, we are not allowed contact with our parents, but, I, well…"

Qui-Gon smiled a knowing smile, "You are worrying about your mother. It is understandable, considering where she is and who she is with."

Anakin's face was crossed with a mix of different emotions, confusion the most prominent. He seemed to be wanting to say something, but Qui-Gon continued.

"I foresaw this, you know. I had a strong feeling that you would worry about her. I was just waiting for when you would come to me. It is good that you have, Anakin," He got up, walking over to the child, " If you had instead kept this fear inside of you, it would eventually build up until it grew to control you. I am proud that you came to me."

"Master?" Anakin felt happy that he had made his master and teacher proud, but he was still filled with confusion. What was Qui-Gon saying?

"As such," Qui-Gon's smile widened, "I have made preparations to do something that no other Jedi has done for his pupil. Seeing as if she stays there, it would not only raise the chance that harm would befall her, but also that you may stray from your path, I have made plans for her to be taken from Tatooine."

Anakin's face suddenly lit up with a bright, beaming smile.

Qui-Gon got down on his haunches so that he was near eye level with his Padawan, "She will be brought to Coruscant. Here, she will be safe. Here, you will need not worry about her safety. Still, though," His smile disappeared as his tone grew serious, "You will not be able to be with her or see her until the day you become a Jedi Knight. Do you understand, Anakin?"

Although his smile had disappeared with his master's one still lingered in his eyes, "Yes, Master Qui-Gon. I understand."

"Good. Now, young Anakin," He was suddenly shocked as small arms were thrust around his neck and he almost lost his balance.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh and pick up the child, swinging him around a few times. As the young Jedi in training released his vice grip, Qui-Gon continued, "Anakin, you must go. If you remain here, you will be late for class."

Still laughing, the youngling ran out of Qui-Gon's room. Qui-Gon smiled and sighed. This child was inspiring a feeling in him, a deep paternal feeling that made him, for the first time in a long time, truly happy. His smile vanished quickly, however, once the nearly silent humming of a hover chair approached his door. The small green Jedi Master hovered into Qui-Gon's doorway.

"Strong he is, Qui-Gon. Strong are you," Yoda gripped his cane between his hands and stared at Qui-Gon with a stern look, "But necessary is what you did? Change his strong emotions that does not. Dark feelings remain in him still."

"Do you think I do not know that, Yoda? One step at a time."

"One step? The child-"

"The child will be fine, Yoda. You fail to remember that all Jedi have a small cloud of darkness in our hearts. It is only when we act upon it when we fall. I will train him to resist using that dark part of his heart and, with time, he will become a true Jedi Master."

The elder Jedi Master recoiled with a mildly shocked look upon his aged face. He stuttered, "You. I. The child," He stopped, composing himself, and a wry grin crossed his face, "See we will. I wish you well, Qui Gon."

With that, Qui-Gon was left to his own thoughts.

--------------------------------------

**Okay, first of all, thanks to the two people who posted comments. I didn't even notice the three "seemed" in the first paragraph, so thanks for letting me know. It let me focus more on variety of words in this chapter. Anyway, if you notice, I'm trying to make it evident that Anakin sees Qui-Gon as a father figure, something that he didn't in Obi-Wan during the original series. Because of this, he trusts Qui-Gon with his feelings much more. Also, because of Qui-Gon's unique way of viewing the force, he is a lot more open to help Annie than Obi-Wan. Speaking of Ben, he'll be back. This chapter was just meant to be centered on Qui-Gon. Comment, people. Help me help you to make this better.**


End file.
